Insanity It's Contageous SasuSaku
by Stargazer.Genevieve
Summary: Sakura and her friends go to her sister Konan's house one weekend. The trip was supposed to be fun, but it turns out to be anything BUT fun... Rated M for violence and gore
1. Part I

_Hey everyone! It's sakurachan162! (I changed my pen-name.) Anyway, I've been working on this sucker for a LONG time. Weeks. It's not very long though. Actually, to be technical, it's a oneshot, but I'm splitting it up into five different parts because it's 20 pages long, lol. I wrote this in a little bit of a different style than I normally do, and HOPEFULLY I wrote it well enough to stir up some emotions later on. Teeheehee.  
Anyway... ENJOY! And please rate/review when you're done! =3_

* * *

_**PART I**_

"I can't run anymore  
_I fall before you  
__Here I am  
__I have nothing left_

_Though I've tried to forget_  
_You're all that I am_  
_Take me home_  
_I'm through fighting it"_

_Evanescence - October_

So many memories here. So many awful, nightmarish memories. It had been like living in my own personal horror movie. I wouldn't be here if my damned therapist didn't suggest it.

She said now is the time to move on.

Move on? How could I possibly move on? Even if it's been almost five years, I can't. Everyone that was close to me- that I held so dearly to my heart- was slaughtered and killed that night. Could she possibly try to move on if everyone she ever cared for was killed and she was left all alone in this God forsaken world?

Doubtful.

Yet here I am, standing in front of the same cursed building where it all happened.

The grass was once kept nice and neat. Now the yard is overgrown and full of weeds. Otherwise though, the house looks exactly as I remember it. It's exactly the same... Yet somehow it's so different. The giddy feeling and happiness that I used to get when seeing this place, has been replaced with dread and a sickening feeling in my stomach like I just guzzled down milk, a month past its expiration.

My sister Konan's house had been a fun place for my friends and I to get away. She was ten years my senior. As a teenager I hung out here a lot. To be technical, she babysat us. She never treated it that way though. Konan loved me very much, and she loved my friends too. When she had time, she'd play games with us and take us places.

Being with her took us away from this horrible world, full of lies, hatred, and disasters. We were kids when we were with her.

I miss my sister so much.

Konan, why did this have to happen?

Unable to stare at the deserted house much longer, I slowly move my car away from there and start making my way across town.

This place is so full of memories.

All of us would get cones at that old ice cream parlor on the right. It used to be called "Tonton's Tasty Treats." The woman who ran it was named Shizune. She named the place after her pet pig. It was weird, but she was a very nice woman. Sometimes she would bring her pet pig in too, and all of us would play with her.

It looks like someone else has taken over now though. The building is all red now, instead of blue and white. Where it used to say "Tonton's Tasty Treats", it now says "Danzo's Delightful Delicacies". The food most likely isn't as good. That's probably just my stubbornness talking though.

Oh, there's the... Park.

I pull off to the side and stare across the street. Everything else may have changed, but this place certainly hasn't.

The old, creaky swing set is there, with its hard plastic seats that make your butt hurt when you sit on them. Ino and I would take turns pushing each other. Meanwhile, Naruto would try to stand on the other one. He fell once and we were so scared he really hurt himself. Then he just got up and started laughing, scratching the back of his head with his cheeks a little flushed. That's when I smacked him and called him an idiot.

I smile at the thought.

Over to the right is the old jungle gym. I was never any good at the monkey bars, but Naruto climbed all over them and would hang upside-down. He was so reckless, it's a wonder why he never got himself seriously hurt. At least... Sooner than he did.

That place is also where I met...

I quickly attempt to pull away from the curb, hoping to lose my train of thought as soon as possible. Just before I get off the shoulder and into the lane, a loud, obnoxious honking sound shrieks from behind me. I slam on my brakes and not even a second later, a car zooms by, the driver still pressing down on the horn.

Damn, I'm not deaf you idiot.

After looking back to see if there are any more cars, I pull onto the road again and drive away.

I pop the top off of the bottle next to me in the passenger's seat and take a swig of the bittersweet liquid, drowning the growing lump in my throat.

It's time to go see _him_.

* * *

_What do you think so far? Do you like it? ^_^_


	2. Part II

_Here's the next part! I hope all of you enjoy this. And_ _pretty please, if you're reading this, leave a review, even if it's just one word. I really appreciate getting feedback. =]_

* * *

_"'Where's Naruto?' I ask.  
She turns her head to look at the doorway just as I hear a loud thump, along with a growling noise come from that direction.  
'N-Naruto!' I shout."_

.  
.

**Part II**

.

FIVE YEARS PREVIOUSLY

Stumbling out of the passenger's door of the car, a golden-haired boy with bright sapphire eyes doubles over and vomits into the green grass. The driver, a girl with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and crystal blue eyes gets out and leans against the door. She flips her hair over her shoulder and rolls her eyes.

"God, Naruto," she says. "You can't handle a few bumpy roads?"

He snaps his head up to look at her, and his blue eyes harden into icy slits. "You almost killed us, you crazy bimbo!"

Her eyes narrow and she clenches her teeth tightly together. "What did you call me, baka?!"

I let out a heavy sigh and step out of the car. "Can't you two go without arguing for five minutes? You argue worse than my parents do."

Naruto lets out a groan as he clamps his hands over his stomach. "Sakura-chan," he drawls. He staggers sideways a bit as his eyelids lazily hang halfway over his eyes. For a moment, he looks like he's going to vomit again, but he somehow snaps out of it and looks up at me. "You can't blame me. I saw my life flash before my eyes at least five times."

"Oh please, don't exaggerate. The only time you were near death was when that tractor trailer came outta nowhere. But even then I knew how to handle the situation just fine, thank you."

"Yeah, by screaming and almost crashing into the guardrail," I mutter under my breath.

Ino's eyes snap up to meet mine. She puts on a sweet, but completely fake smile. "What was that, Sakura?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto says, finally straightening up. "Can you please drive on the way home?"

"Pfft, she drives like an old granny."

I roll my eyes at Ino and look back at Naruto. "Yeah, okay."

He lets out a loud sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"There you are!"

The three of us look up. My sister is standing in the doorway of her house.

Her blue hair is tied up into its typical bun on the right side of her head. Her honey-colored eyes look amused as she stares at the three of us with her eyebrow cocked. Putting a hand on her hip, she says, "Rough ride?"

"Ugh," Naruto groans. "What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that you just hurled in my front yard."

He looks down and sees the pile that had come out of his intestines just moments ago. His cheeks suddenly puff out as he covers his mouth, trying not to vomit again.

I give him a whack across the back of his head. "BAKA! Don't look at it!"

"Ow, Sakura-chan," he mumbles, rubbing the back of his head where I hit him.

Ino walks to the trunk of her car and starts grabbing our duffel bags out. "C'mon guys, help me out here. This isn't just my junk ya know."

"No, but ninety-nine percent of it is," I mumble.

Ino hurls two huge pink duffel bags out of the trunk. Her parents are richer than Bill Gates himself.

Okay, that might be a slight exaggeration, but they probably aren't far from it. As a result, she is so spoiled rotten a princess would be jealous of her. I know I am sometimes, but she spoils Naruto and I as much as she can. So that makes us—or rather me– feel better. I don't think Naruto ever gets jealous. If he does, he's good at hiding it.

We grab our things out of the trunk and head up to my room. It's not a very big room, but it's spacious enough to fit the three of us comfortably.

I place my duffel bag onto the floor and turn around to look at my friends. At first I only see Ino walking in with a makeup bag in her hand and a bounce in her step. She daintily places the bag onto my white, polished dresser.

"Where's Naruto?" I ask.

She turns her head to look at the doorway just as I hear a loud thump, along with a growling noise come from that direction.

I look and see a stack of pink suitcases piled so high, I can't see the top of them. The pile staggers towards my room.

"N-Naruto!" I shout. "You're not going to-"

The stack hits the top of the doorframe before I get a chance to finish. The pile leans backwards and one by one, the suitcases hit the top of his head as he topples over with a loud shout.

I rush over to him and try to rescue him from being buried alive by the pink death traps.

"Oww..." He groans rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently. "Do you want some ice?"

He shakes his head as I grab his hands and pull him to his feet. Ino joins us with a huge, pearly-white grin on her face. "Thanks, Naruto. I really appreciate it."

"What are you doing with all these suitcases anyway?!" He snaps. "Planning to move in or something?"

"No," she says, looking at her perfectly manicured nails. "These are my clothes."

"HOW MANY DAMN OUTFITS DO YOU NEED FOR THREE DAYS?!"

"Twelve," she replies, still looking at her nails. "One for the morning, one for the afternoon, one for the evening, and my pajamas for the night."

Naruto stares at her with his eyes wide and his mouth open. After a moment, his mouth closes and he shakes his head. "I will never understand you women." He walks by us into my room.

Ino and I look at each other and then laugh.

* * *

_So what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay?  
Please review, or even just favorite it if you want me to continue! ^_^_


	3. Part III

_Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry for the super long wait. I haven't had much time lately, but I'll try to keep up. I'll probably post again on Thursday or Friday. Most likely it'll be Thursday, so keep your eye out for an update!  
_So, without further ado, here is the next part to the story! Enjoy! =3

* * *

_"I'm hyperventilating. I can't breathe. The walls of darkness are too close to my body. There's not enough room for me. _

_I'M GOING TO DIE.__"_

**Part III**

Later that night, the three of us are sitting on the couch in the living room. Ino and Naruto are playing a game against each other while I'm sitting there, content with merely just watching them. It's pretty entertaining, considering they're both sore losers.

"Sakura?"

I look up and see my sister waving a ten dollar bill in my face.

"Do me a favor," she says. "Kay?"

I let out a sigh, standing up from the couch, ignoring the angry shouts from Naruto as Ino kicks his butt at Mario Kart. "What do you want?"

"Two gallons," she says, flashing me her index and middle finger.

"Will do, bluenette."

"Thanks, pinkette."

I grab the bill from her and stuff it into my front jeans pocket. Slipping on my rain jacket, I walk out the door.

The Weather Channel said it's supposed to rain tonight. They were wrong. There is not a single raindrop falling from the sky; although it does look a little cloudy.

The evening sky is starting to turn dark. Deep purples and dark blues are painted across it, while at the very edge of the horizon, a little bit of pink, orange and yellow sweep across it where the sun is going down. Up in the sky, at about a forty-five degree angle, the crescent moon is barely visible.

A gust of cool wind whips past me. I wrap my jacket tighter around my torso as I make my way to the end of the block.

There's a convenience store right around the corner from here. It's about a ten minute walk from my sister's house, which always gives me some reassurance when I'm feeling paranoid. Thankfully today isn't one of my paranoid days. I don't feel the need to run for my life to and from the store for no apparent reason and make a fool out of myself.

An annoying "ding, dong" sounds when I open the door.

"Sup," says a boy with spiky brown hair and red upside-down triangles on his cheeks. He's standing behind the register, his elbow on the scratched surface of the counter and his chin in his palm.

"Not much." I walk to the back of the store and open up the cooler door. Checking the dates to make sure I pick the freshest ones, I grab two and head up to the counter.

He starts scanning the milks. "So I see you didn't run like a chicken with its head cut off today." His voice is teasing as the corner of his mouth turns up into a small smirk.

I roll my eyes. "Shut the hell up, Kiba."

"Be careful," he says, his voice suddenly serious as the smirk fades. He pushes a button and the total flashes across the screen.

My brows scrunch together. "Why?" I hand him the bill.

"Because," he hands me back my change. "There's some creepy dude standing across the street over there." He jerks his head towards the window.

My eyes grow wide as my stomach does a flip-flop. I carefully look out the window to see if he's telling the truth.

Behind a telephone pole, for a fraction of a second, I think I see a shadow. When I blink, the shadow is gone. It must be just my imagination. My mind likes to do that a lot when I'm freaking out. But if Kiba is telling the truth, then my eyes must not be deceiving me, right?

A hearty cackling laugh comes from behind me. I spin around and see Kiba laughing obnoxiously.

"You are so naïve! Your expression was so funny! I thought you were going to piss yourself."

I snatch the plastic bags from the counter. "Asshole. You know how paranoid I get at night!"

"Awe c'mon, Pinky," he says, a cheeky grin on his face. "You know I'm just teasing."

I let out a sigh, roughly combing back my hair with my fingers. "Yeah, I guess. But please don't joke around with me like that anymore."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

I smile politely. "Thank you."

"See you later, Sakura. Be safe."

"Thanks, Kiba. See ya."

I walk out the door and hear that annoying "ding, dong" again, and the door shuts behind me.

It had gotten darker while I was inside the store. Now the sky is a deep navy blue. The light from the moon and the stars barely light up the roads. Thankfully there's some streetlights, but they're every five-hundred feet or so, which isn't close enough to comfort me.

A long length of darkness stretches out before me, seeming to last eternity as I begin to walk it. The more I walk, the further the next streetlight seems to get. It's like being trapped in one of those nightmares where you try to get to the end, but you never make it. Except this isn't a nightmare.

So logically, the streetlight has to get closer. It is physically impossible for it to get further away while I am walking towards it. Streetlights don't have legs, and if something were to be moving it, I would see or hear it because it would have to be something big.

But then why does it still seem like it's not getting any closer?

Lub-dum. Lub-dum.

My heart begins to pound in my chest. My breath, that had been slow and even, is now growing heavy with pants. The all too familiar feeling of adrenaline pulsing through my veins is back. For a split second, the world around me seems to spin, and I almost lose my balance.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening. Not now. I'm not even that far away from Konan's. I can't be having an anxiety attack now of all times! It feels as though my limbs are beginning to tremble with fear. Whether or not they are actually trembling though, I'm not quite sure. My whole body feels like it's shaking violently.

Air. I can't get enough air. I'm gulping and sucking in as much air as I possibly can, but it's still not enough. I'm drowning. I'm suffocating.

The darkness closes in around me. It corners me, trapping me into a tiny little constricted space.

No.

This is all in my head. I'm okay. I'm in control. It's just in my head. I'm in control. I'm in control. I'm not dying.

Lubdum-lubdum-lubdum-lubdum.

I swallow hard around a lump growing in my throat. It's suffocating me. My heart is beating fast. It's going to explode. I can't walk anymore. I can't do this anymore. I'll die if I do.

My legs stop moving in the middle of the sidewalk. Putting the bags down, I bend down, resting my hands on my knees. I close my eyes and take in oxygen with heavy pants.

I'm hyperventilating. I can't breathe. The walls of darkness are too close to my body. There's not enough room for me.

I'm going to die.

Sakura...

My eyes snap open.

He used to calm me down with the snap of a finger when I got like this? Oh gosh, what was it that he used to do?

Picture a peaceful scene in your head, with all of your favorite things.

I close my eyes.

I'm standing in front of a waterfall. The sky is a rainbow of pinks, purples, oranges and blues. A weeping willow bends over, touching the creek next to it with its long fingers. The trickling of the water sounds so peaceful, along with the sound of twittering birds. Cool mist rises up from the waterfall, gently caressing my face with its moisture.

On the other side of the tree is a figure.

I know exactly who that person is.

Slowly, I make my way over to him. He is facing the opposite direction. He doesn't say or react in any way as I make my way over, even as I walk noisily through the water. He remains perfectly still as though he is chiseled out of stone. After a moment, I finally reach him. Then, slowly, his head tilts up, and he looks at me with his angelic eyes.

I open my eyes.

My panic is gone.

* * *

_Fun little fact. I actually suffer from anxiety, so I know first-hand what a panic attack feels like. I tried to describe it the best way I possibly could. They're not fun. _  
Anywho, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I think it might be a little longer than the last couple were. Again, I'm sorry for the super long wait. Please fave/review if you like this story! 3_


End file.
